Lighting fixtures may be used for utility lighting or for decorative lighting. Such lighting fixtures may be mounted on walls or ceilings, mounted on poles or pedestals, or mounted in or upon items, such as furniture. Such lighting fixtures may be powered by AC or DC power and include one or more light sources such as an incandescent light source, a florescent light source or a light emitting diode (LED) light source. Light emitted by such light fixtures may be direct or indirect.
Considerations for installation of lighting fixtures include heat dissipation, visual effect and manufacturability. Such considerations are typically more significant in non-traditional or specialty lighting installations, interior lighting installations, and installations that require minimized clearances, fixture sizes and/or specialized materials. Lighting installation designs that satisfy all of these considerations are typically specialized configurations requiring significant creativity and engineering.